Voided Crown
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: In world where only strength rules, who unites the four Kingdoms tenuously allied under a common enemy? The journey of a mercurial young man named Sirius Caelestinus might answer this question. His victory might very well might rely on the simple souls of his friends. OCXWeiss
1. Chapter 1

A young man tinkered around with his phone. His phone, a Schnee company brand Vitalis III, scrolled through various things. He was bored to put it plainly. He sat on the edge of a large bed. The room itself was very large. One might say it was opulent with all of the finery. Everything was perfectly symmetrical and cleanly white. Then again, he thought the owner of the room had a thing for everything being just so. Good thing she didn't have to arrange it herself. He chuckled to himself, fingering the touch screen of his Scroll. Sirius' powdery reddish brown eyes reflected off of the screen, shinning like finely cut fire Dust crystals in the light. Sirius Caelestinus was a young boy of only seventeen. His messy short black hair was set off by a grey fedora sitting on top of his head. Among the dark bangs framing his young face was a single light brown colored one that jutted out from beneath the brim of his hat. He was dressed in a finely pressed black school uniform. It was the uniform of the school he was going to be attending in the next several hours. The crest of the school was emblazed on the breast of his blazer. Beacon academy was supposed to be the most famous combat school in Vale; Perhaps the entire world. He spent the last several years prepping for his entry in another school located in the kingdom of Vale named Signal. It was a bit of a ways from his home in Atlas. He liked studying abroad. He made a lot of friends. That alone was enough to come back to Vale. Especially when he knew his friends were going to be entering the same combat school after their graduation. He grinned a bit at a text, the name "Yang" popped up on the screen in big gold letters. It said, **"see you at Beacon! Ruby says hi, too! Can't wait to see ya, fancy hat!"** A little winky smiley face accompanied the text. He sent a friendly little reply. It was something he couldn't wait for, either.

"Sirius." A finely tuned voice of a young lady said, stepping up to him. It was voice that was very pleasant, and proper; almost music to his ears, honestly. Not that he'd ever tell her that. "Are you ready?" She was a young lady wearing a light blue dress, complimented by the accents of red of the inside of a similarly colored blue jacket. Her pale skin was almost alabaster white almost as if to naturally compliment her long snow white locks. She might have been perfectly symmetrical in every manner if not for the long ponytail hanging from the side of her head. It was fashionable, and almost defiant of every convention the girl presented by appearance. He always thought she was a bit of an unspoken rebel. Icy blue eyes gazed at him with unexpected warmth. Her snowy white bangs shifted when her head moved slightly. She blinked, momentarily completing an old, jagged scar over lapping her left eye. It should have marred her beauty, but Sirius thought it complimented her… Again, not that he'd ever say it out loud.

Sirius shrugged, looking up at the girl with a dull expression. He rolled his rust colored eyes. "I've been ready for almost forty five minutes, Weiss." He answered deadpan, closing his Scroll with a slight click. "You were barely out of bed when I came knocking at your door."

Weiss harrumphed. She turned her cute nose up at his complaining. "I was making myself look presentable for our first day at school." She leaned closer to him, fixing his light blue loose tie she bought for him not very long ago. He frowned as Weiss straightened it for him. For as much as he liked being stylish, he hated ties. It felt more like a leash than a fashion statement. "There, you look very smart as well now." She smirked in satisfaction. "I suppose it doesn't take you much to look good after all."

Sirius let out an amused snort, smiling thinly. It wasn't often you'd hear a compliment out of Weiss Schnee's mouth. "I didn't think you looked too bad earlier, either." He countered lightly, some humor in his voice. "Somehow, you pulled off that frizzy bedhead. I didn't think imperfect Weiss was better than made up Weiss."

Weiss' face suddenly got beet red. Her blush's luminescence exceeded the morning light shining through the window. "W-whatever, you smart aleck." She grabbed a pillow to throw it at him. Sirius deflected it with a quick hand. He grinned mischievously back at her. Weiss rolled her eyes, blush not leaving her face. She turned away from him, boots clacking when she sauntered for the door. She gazed back at him sidelong, calling back to her companion. "I'm leaving with, or without you Sirius. The car is waiting for us as we speak. I don't want to be late because of your silly antics, you dolt. So, you better be ready."

Sirius wasn't really insulted. If anything, he found "dolt" to be a term of affection after all this time together. Sirius chuckled, stuffing his cell into his inner blazer pocket. "Yes, Princessa, as you command." He answered back in a sing song voice. Sirius hurriedly caught up to her. He had the feeling this might be an interesting four years by the Schnee heiress' side.


	2. Upward Beginnings

**Voided Crown**

**Chapter 1: Upward Beginnings**

Sirius sat inside the limo, grinning to himself. Weiss sat to the side, tending to her nails with a file. It wasn't much of a ride from the Schnee Vale vacation home. He appreciated the sights of Vale, he'd lived in Vale for the past four years attending Signal on Patch Island. Vale was one of the older Kingdoms in the history of human civilization. A lot of the buildings were very old, but well taken care of. The entire Kingdom was like picturesque look back at the past. It was one of the reasons he preferred Vale over living in Atlas. Atlas was what one might consider a futuristic civilization straight from a science fiction novel. The place was a bevy of modern convenience. You barely had to do most work yourself. If there was something a human could do, there was also an automaton do it for them. It was a bit of a shock for Sirius first left Atlas for trips with his father on business. Sirius' father, like Weiss', was an important man inside the Schnee Dust Company. He father was the president, and Chief Operations Officer of the company. The only person who was higher than his father was Mr. Schnee the CEO, his father helped run the day to day operations of the company. His father was effectively the second in command. Sirius should have felt pride in that. He sadly did not… His feelings about the operations of Schnee Dust weren't the issue. He made it this far on his own. Sirius felt more pride in his own accomplishments. His own hard work landed him in the best combat school in the entire world.

"I think we should both be proud, Weiss." He said to Weiss offhandedly, firmly nodding to himself. Weiss turned her head, giving him a curious look. "I believe so as well," Weiss agreed cheerfully, smiling a bit. "What brought that out, though?" She asked inquisitively, her blue eyes probing him for answers.

Sirius merely shrugged, humming to himself. He glanced back at Weiss, and back to the quaint scenery. She saw the smirk on his face. "I figured this might be your answer." They pulled up the grand gates of Beacon, coming to a full stop at the curb. A few servants came from the front to open up the door for them. One of them bowed lowly to Weiss when she exited the car. Weiss gave the butler a simple grateful nod. She took a good moment to take in the scenery. The massive black cliff side of Beacon registered an admiring whistle from Sirius. There were a set of stairs that led up to Beacon proper. Sirius thought that alone must have been the equivalent of a mountain hike for anybody who weren't Aura equipped. He smiled boyishly, gesturing to the incredible stone stairs that winded up the cliff face. "Well, Weiss." He said with a faux sense of seriousness. "I believe this might be a true test of our fortitude, and stamina. Maybe potential Hunters have perished, or simply said screw it and went home to take a nap at the sight of this Herculean challenge. I'm up to it." He pointed to Weiss, posing dramatically. "Are you, Weiss Schnee?"

Weiss crossed her arms, eying him sharply. She smirked a bit, giving him a knowing smile. "Am I?" She asked coyly. Sirius shrugged, deadpanning. He looked at her dubious like. "I dunno, Weiss. Are you?"

Weiss frowned slightly, snapping back at him. "Of cour-!" She was cut off by Sirius appearing above her on a higher flight, he stuck his tongue out at her. "I can't believe you fell for that old trick!" He cackled, waving her off. "See ya, Weiss! I _obviously_ am gonna win this race!"

"What?! You never even said there was one!" Weiss demanded, scowling at his vanished form. Weiss frowned even deeper. "That dolt…" She muttered in annoyance. If there was one thing Weiss did not like, it was being shown up so easily. There already was a servant by her side, offering her a metallic box. Weiss opened it up to reveal a weapon of grand beauty. Myrtenaster was a Multi-Action Dust Rapier, the pinnacle of Schnee engineering technology. The weapon's long, needle point like blade shone in the sunlight. What was all the more important was the revolver like cylinder replacing what usually might be a basket hilt. Different colors engraved beneath every of the six indentations corresponded with different types of Dust loaded into each individual cylinder. She gingerly took it, placing it to hang off of her belt. Beneath her feet, a magic circle rounded a snowflake shaped sigil. Mysterious runes glowed radiant blue like her ice colored eyes. Her very body flared with power. Her equally blue Aura manifested her entire body. Weiss took off into the air, body moving with the fluid grace of a ballerina with each step. What every leap manifested was another circle. A path of blue circles appeared before her. Sirius looked up gaping in awe as Weiss flew above him. Weiss smirked, blowing a raspberry down at him. Sirius found himself smirking thinly as well. Power manifested around him, cold silver radiated in the air. A magic circle appeared at his feet, multiple blades revolved around circles. The multiple circles enclosed around a diamond spun in course. "Knew that would get you fired up, Weiss…" He chuckled in amusement, taking off into the sky. Silver magic circles appeared in a likewise concurrent path with Weiss' midair path. He was already neck, and neck with Weiss. "Sorry I'm late, Princessa!" Sirius called out, saluting Weiss jauntily. "Traffic totally kept me backed up!"

Weiss frowned, unsheathing Myrtenaster from its place at her side. Weiss thrust the sword in Sirius' direction. Silver and blue Aura crashed against one another. A sword appeared in his hands from the sheath at his side, parrying Myrtenaster in course. Fragarach might have said to be a mirror of Myrtenaster. Its straight blade curved up somewhat at the end, giving it a violently wicked looking point. The backsword had a similar revolver like cylinder at the hilt. It spun, cracking a "shot" off at the pull of a trigger. Unlike most weapons, Fragarach did not answer in retaliation with bullets. The sword's blade shone with silver light. It vibrated with sublime power. A single following swing sent out a wave of quicksilver. Ice collided with his mode of retaliation, sending a cold chill through the air. Icy fragments rained down from the sky. By now, Weiss and Sirius were hundreds of feet above the city below. They were literally running up the vertical face of cliff! The single thing keeping them suspended was their rivaling blue, and silver paths. On the stairs, people coming up were starring in awe of the fight progressively going up into the sky.

Thrusts, and parries and counters flashed sparks between their individual weapons. Weiss gritted her teeth, eyes darting around for an opening. Sirius' eyes gleamed with childlike joy. He cracked a huge smile Weiss' way. "I think you've gotten way stronger, Weiss!" He shouted fondly, swinging his sword diagonally with two handed force. Weiss triggered another cylinder, this time it was red. A crimson barrier manifested before her to block an even more intense barrage of deadly quicksilver. It reflected off of her barrier harmless. Sirius grinned even bigger, pulling out a yellow dust crystal. It cracked, and flashed bright yellow. Within the palm of his hand a lightning bolt took shape. He hurled it at Weiss. Weiss spun in the air, pirouetting in like a beautiful ballerina. The lightning bolt hit a rock behind Weiss, obliterating it from existence. Weiss picked up speed, thrusting her sword at Sirius. He moved his head to the side, barely avoiding its sharp point. Such attacks repeated at an intense pace. Weiss unleashed a veritable barrage of pinpoint strikes that would have killed any Grimm. Sirius was no Grimm. He dodged, and weaved around each one with astounding poise. He held onto his hat. Weiss almost took it off with a deadly swift thrust. "Hey," he cried out in protest, "This hat is pretty expensive! It's a Combat Fedora!"

"I'll buy you another one, Sirius!" Weiss snapped back in response, bringing up Myrtenaster for another strike. "Just be quiet, and let me hit you!"

"Not a chance!" Sirius shook his head, hurriedly parrying her next attack. Sparks flew once more, signaling the end. They both jumped, landing on the ground. The ground became horizontal once more. Sirius, and Weiss faced each other in their individual combat stances. They were both ready for the next round. What they didn't seemed to realize was that people were gathering around. A blond boy gaped, not believing he suddenly saw a pair of people suddenly appear from below. Jaune Arc gasped, letting out a girlish squee. "That's Weiss Schnee! I'm a total fan of yours, Weiss!" Suddenly, Sirius flew into him. Poor Jaune was knocked out cold. Sirius hopped back up, glancing back at the boy he landed on. Sirius winced, kneeling down beside Jaune. "Sorry, bro." He apologized sincerely, patting him on the head. "I totally didn't mean to hit ya. Weiss on the other hand…"

"Don't you dare blame me!" Weiss indignantly screeched, cutting the air with Myrtenaster. "I didn't mean it, either! You're at fault because you didn't react in time, you dolt! Where was that swift poise from before?!"

Sirius shrugged carelessly, pointing his sword at Weiss. Sirius smirked from ear to ear, stating the truth. "Please, I only relaxed my guard because I landed first. I've already come, saw Beacon, and conquered this race."

Weiss glared icy daggers at him. "As if! I landed first!"

A tense atmosphere took on the cliff side of Beacon. Everyone watching backed off a significant amount. Everyone except a small girl had courage to point out the obvious. "I believe you both landed at the same time." A small girl their age stepped forward, sweeping over them with very big brown eyes. She had chocolate brown hair that was tied back into a pair of long braids. She had a very round, baby like face with a button nose. The girl smiled softly at them, showing her bunched together two front teeth. She was very cute… One might say she looked like a…

"Bunny!" Sirius immediately sheaved his sword, running over to the girl. "Bunny" took his hand, and clasped his hand between hers. "Hello, Sirius." She greeted him sweetly. "I didn't think you'd show up in a fashion…" She paused, glancing at the cliff side from which they dramatically leapt up from. "Quite like this."

Weiss sighed, sheathing her sword as well in light of the situation. She walked over to them, giving "Bunny" a cursory look over. Bunny wasn't a Faunus, but she surely did resemble a rabbit. "Who is this?" Weiss asked curiously. Sirius opened up his mouth, only for her to put a gentle hand on his arm. Sirius went quiet. Bunny decided to introduce herself instead. "Hello, Miss Schnee." She replied politely, taking Weiss' hand into her gentle grasp. "My name is Brooklyn Monroe." She giggled, indicating Sirius with a slight tilt of her head. "My friends call me Bunny for obvious reasons. Please call me Bunny, too, if you want."

Oddly, Weiss found herself charmed by Brooklyn's kind smile. "Okay, Bunny." She allowed in return, smiling back at Brooklyn. "Please call me Weiss. I'm happy to see someone has manners around here." She glared at Sirius. Sirius shot her a winning smile. Weiss let out an annoyed huff. "Unlike a certain tricky dolt we both know."

Brooklyn laughed, giving Weiss a friendly pat on the arm. "Sirius can be rather excitable…" She admitted lightly. "He's a very kind person, though."

Weiss rolled her eyes, glancing superstitiously at Sirius. "That's about his only redeeming feature besides his skills."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sirius chimed in, nodding towards the TKOed blond kid at his feet. He poked Jaune in the side with the winged tip of his leather dress shoe. "I think we should take care of our friend here," he joked flatly, kneeling beside him. He smacked him, and poked him upside the face carefully. "I don't think he's dead, maybe?" Sirius grimaced at the smell, and the bits of yellow on the corners of his mouth. "He kind of smells dead. Maybe that's just spew, but maybe we should toss the evidence just in case. I don't think even your dad's influence could clear you for this innocent soul's demise."

Suddenly, Jaune sprung up to his feet. He was vigorously alive, and not appreciating the joke. "I-I'm alive!" He anxiously stammered, shaking his head rapidly. "Please don't toss me off the cliff! I'm afraid of heights, and everything else that causes death!"

Bunny sweated, letting out a relieved small sigh. "Sirius' jokes can be a bit black at times as well."

Weiss looked at Sirius pointedly, putting a delicate hand on her hip. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you just took the stairs like a normal person."

Sirius frowned, pouting a playfully. "C'mon, Weiss. What fun is that?"

Weiss argued a fine point in return. "Fun is not a substitute for safety, Sirius."

So did Sirius. "You were the one who initially used your Semblance, and Myrtenaster to get an edge over me. All I wanted to do was have a little race like said normy folks. I simply followed your lead."

Weiss blanched, getting much more snow white. Weiss, and Sirius bickered for a few more minutes. It was clear this would be a war of words tensed by two equally stubborn parties.

Bunny, and Jaune ignored them. They went to introducing themselves. Jaune flashed what he described as a charming smile. "So, Brooke. It's nice to meet you." Jaune said smoothly, making a waving motion with his hands. His swag moves were perfected from years of…experience. "My name is Jaune Arc. It's smooth, nice. Practically rolls off the tongue."

Bunny giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "That's funny, Jaune."

Jaune's shoulders slumped. _So much for that line,_ he decided in defeat. Bunny shook her head, blushing a bit. "What I mean, Jaune." She touched his arm. Softly smiling at him, Bunny showed off her two front teeth bonded together by shiny braces. Jaune thought she had a very pretty smile none the less. "Is that I like funny guys. You don't need to try very hard to get me to like you. I can tell easily you're a kind person. And that speaks volumes to me."

Jaune blushed profusely. Maybe his worst line wasn't bad after all. "You wanna walk with me, Bunny?" he asked in a small voice. Bunny shrugged, giving Jaune her best cheer. "Sure, Jaune. Let's go find my friends Ruby, and Yang. I think you'll like them. Especially, Ruby, she's so adorable. I love that little ragamuffin to bits!"

"She can't be cuter than you," Jaune suggested kindly. Bunny giggled again, wrapping her arms around his. Jaune blushed an even brighter shade of red. Her assets were pressing against his arm… And they were bountiful, if Jaune could put it kindly. Jaune thought forging those papers might have been a good idea...


	3. First Day Jitters

**Voided Crown**

**By Centurious the Azure**

**Chapter 2: First Day Jitters**

Elsewhere on campus, someone curiously watched footage of various battles; samples of all of the potential students who would be entering this campus. Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster himself, sipped at his coffee. "Interesting. Very interesting." He said with quiet fascination. Glynda Goodwitch also watched freshly recorded footage of the fight between Weiss Schnee, and Sirius Caelestinus. She frowned deeply, biting out harsh criticism. "It's not interesting, Professor. It's beyond reckless. If I were Headmaster, Ozpin, I'd expel them for such an offense. Imagine if they'd hurt the other stu-" She corrected him, smacking her riding crop down on Ozpin's metallic desk with a resonating thwacking sound. Ozpin didn't bother flinching, he lifted a hand. Glynda stopped mid word, listening to the Headmaster speak. "Calm yourself, Glynda. Let it go for now." He advised calmly, lifting up his cup of coffee to gesture to the screen. "There is a reason why we set up the Disciplinary Committee. Isn't that right, Team AKTA?"

"That assumption is correct, sir." A voice with a noticeable southern Vacuo twang said agreeably. A tall young man stepped forward into view with his hands folded behind his back. He was a young man roughly in his late teens. His hair was short cropped, and blond in a military style. His deep blue eyes expressed nothing other than eagerness. The young man grinned from ear to ear. "It seems like Sirius is up to his usual shenanigans." He observed casually, letting out an amused chuckle. "That doggie knows how rile up the little snow princess. It's always been his favorite pastime, sir."

Glynda frowned, and Ozpin raised his coffee mug again. Glynda silenced herself. "Dully noted, Mr. Blackbriar." He replied stoically, nodding to him before taking a sip of his favorite beverage. "Please keep order as you see fit as per usual. I believe the students might need their upper classmen's direction in the near future…in the amphitheater, more specifically."

"Alrighty, Taylor. Let's run these freshies in the right direction." Another person beside him was a female roughly a few years younger than him. Taylor was a girl of small stature. She was taller than Bunny. Still, Taylor was very diminutive in comparison to her teammate who stood over six feet tall. What might have been a more unusual aspect of Taylor was her hot pink hair. It was long, and straight; kept together by a pair of pigtails hanging over her shoulders tied together by red strings. Taylor's bright crimson eyes betrayed no feelings. She stared ahead, taking a few moments before she acknowledged her partner. Asher tapped her shoulder, letting out a small sigh. "Were you spacin' out again, Tay?"

Taylor blinked, looking up at Asher with large red eyes. She shook her head, her pigtails bounced in sync. "I was merely considering the nature of your reference." She answered calmly, idly passing her fingers through her pink locks. "You're saying that the freshmen need to be reined in like cattle? They are people. Not cattle meant for Human and or Faunus consumption. Because…I'm imagining those cows on your family's ranch, Asher. People don't moo like them. They talk, and have feelings."

"That's right, Taylor." He said patiently, smiling a little. "Only the Grimm like treating us similarly to cows."

"I comprehend, Asher." She turned to Ozpin next. "Can I pet them, Professor?" Taylor asked Ozpin placidly, her voice contained a bit of excitement. "I'd like to show the freshmen support, and affection much like I did those cows. Only some of them might be people with dog, or kitty ears. I prefer kitty ears much like Alissa's actually. I like cats better than dogs, admittedly."

Ozpin cracked an entertained smile, "you may, Ms. Germaine. Only ask permission next time, please. Not everyone appreciates public displays of random affection from perfect strangers."

"I see, Professor." She nodded a few times, staring at him intently for a few seconds. Almost as if she wanted to say something.

"Would you…" Ozpin ascertained Taylor's question easily. "like to "pet" me?"

"Yes, I would, Headmaster." She responded serenely, raising her eyebrows in slight surprise. "May…I?"

Surprisingly, Ozpin permitted it. "You may, Ms. Germaine. Consider it practice." Taylor ambled to Ozpin's side, carefully patting him on his messy gray colored head. "You're a good Headmaster, Professor." She assured him gently. "A very good Headmaster, and the very best Huntsman. Yes, you are, Mr. Ozpin."

Glynda watched with morbid fascination, like Ozpin had grown another head. Ozpin shrugged carelessly, "Even I need affirmation, Glynda."

"…I see, Headmaster." Glynda said quietly, a bit weirded out. It was peculiar to watch the most powerful man in Beacon, and strongest Huntsman she had ever known being treated similarly to a puppy. She supposed even Ozpin did have his whims…

Asher grinned largely, chuckling at the scene. It wasn't often you witnessed something this strangely hilarious. All good things come to an end, though. He thumbed over to the door, "okay, Tay." He said plainly, amusement still playing on his lips. "I believe it's high time we got moseying like the Prof asked of us."

"You're right, Asher." She said agreeably, smiling a little to herself. Genuine joy glittered in her eyes. Ozpin smiled back at her. Taylor was a sincerely gentle soul. He didn't mind playing on her odd whims. It was something he had to do as a teacher and as a father figure to his students. Some of his students did not have the good fortune to have families. Ozpin had to act in their place. Taylor, and Asher left the room, chatting quietly between themselves.

Another young man stayed in their place, he was rather small in comparison to his other male teammate. In all honestly, he wasn't much taller than Ruby Rose, or much older looking. He would have only stood over her by an inch. The young man was actually done up rather nicely in a respectable way; A clean and pressed appearance. He had a pure white dress shirt on accented nicely by a black vest, and tie that vanished halfway into the folds of his dark vest. He had his jacket thrown over his shoulder much like Ozpin had seen him do many times before. His raven locks had a natural shagginess about it. They curled about like plants reaching for natural light one dawn of a first spring day. The young man stared at him with a solemn expression. His coal eyes were distant, and a bit cold. They spoke of much. Things only Ozpin could have imagined.

"Can I help you, Kuro?" He asked curiously. Ozpin took a sip of his cup; it was lukewarm by now with his luck. He was not exactly looking forward to having this conversation. Kuro sighed, expression tensing a bit. He spoke with a matureness that not many his age, or his even senior possessed. Ozpin felt much like he was speaking with a full-fledged Huntsman. Then again, he thought his team might have been the closest thing to the actual thing. "The other night…" Kuro stated, pausing a few moments to recall that night. "Those criminals weren't your typical guttersnipes. That type of power that woman used on that Bullhead wasn't something you come across often." He glanced to Glynda momentarily, grimacing deeply. His dark eyes turned haunted. "She even kept up in a battle of magic with Ms. Goodwitch. Seeing that leaves me feeling rather…unsettled. I want to know how we're going to approach this problem."

Ozpin took a moment to gather himself, answering this question deigned a simple response. "I have something in mind, Mr. Shinano." He metered his reply, authority rising in his voice. "You will be informed of the plan the moment it comes together. For now, please attend to your duties. I believe there is someone you very much wanted to speak with at further length there right now."

"That's right~" Another voice said excitedly, taking a step forward to show herself from the shadows of the room. A young teenage girl hugged Kuro from behind, making Kuro stiffen up like a board. Black tipped cat ears twitched on top of her head. The dark colored fur of those ears set the tone of her midnight colored head. A sharp, well-tended bob cut framed the lovely face of the fourth member of Team AKTA. Alissa Fortissimo's blue eyes danced with playful intent, mirroring her fun filled smile. "Kuro finally met his dream girl." Alissa teased in a sing song voice, running a gentle hand through his curly locks. "Her name was Ruby, am I right?"

Kuro blushed a shade of red Ozpin hadn't seen in a very long time. The end of a thin, long black colored tail brushed against his cheek purposefully. If it wasn't obvious by now, she was a Faunus. "Kuro is all work, and no play." she complained, letting out a sorrowful mew. "He doesn't know how much that worries his big sis. I'm practically going to pieces over here."

Kuro grumbled defiantly, casting at irritated look at his "big sis". "You're never worried, Alissa. Why start now?"

Alissa shrugged, embracing Kuro closely. He breasts pressed against his head, causing Kuro's blush to intensify. She was several inches taller than the boy she was assaulting with love. That made these attacks all the more egregious. "That's not readily obvious because I'm what they call a Stepford Smiler." Alissa argued without missing a beat, nuzzling his head. "You can't tell how I feel because I put a smile on for my oh so serious little man. It's tough raising a ball of angst like you this day, and age. What with the rock music, and loose morals of young folks today, I'm surprised you're not already a papa."

Goodwitch crossed her arms, watching this display with a puzzled expression. Ozpin grinned; he often was not bored between all of the members of this team. Suddenly, Alissa let out a shrill meow. A shiver shot up her spine like hot lightning, making her go ramrod straight. Both pairs of ears stood on end. Kuro tugged on her tail, letting it go after a moment. His blush was intense enough to point where they could have used it as a Beacon. "I'm done," he said simply, stomping out. Alissa protested, "You're so mean, Kuro! I was only teasing you…" He didn't reply. The door to the elevator slid open, and shut at a button press. By some sleek cat like maneuvering, Alissa was already in there with him. They carried on inside.

There was a long silence. Goodwitch broke it by coughing into her fist. "That's the team you chose to police this school."

Ozpin merely sipped at his coffee, hiding a small smirk behind it. "Yes, I did, Glynda. Yes, I did."

Goodwitch palmed her face, saying a small prayer. "God help those poor freshmen…"

Ruby frowned, not liking where this was going. Ruby loved the fact that she got skipped two years ahead to join her loving sister Yang at Beacon. Ruby couldn't believe her luck, fortune, and providence all rolled into one. She was so excited. She told Yang, her Uncle, her dad, and all of her friends all consecutively. Honestly, there was no particular order. She could hardly sleep because she was so happy. Then, the anxiety set in once she got on the airship with her sister. Ruby realized she wasn't going to be seeing that good friends she'd made at Signal every day like she used to. Sure, Ruby had Yang. If she was lucky, she'd meet Bunny or Sirius again soon too. The idea of meeting new people genuinely made her feel uneasy and little scared. She wondered what she should say. Yang liked saying strangers were friends you had yet to meet. Being the life of the party, Yang could say that without flinching. Yang was so pretty, lively, outgoing, and the strongest person she knew besides her dad or uncle Qrow. Yang was like the sun in the center of Ruby's solar system. Yang was a tall, statuesque young woman. Almost goddess like in her beauty, her bright curly golden hair fell below her shoulders like a water fall of sunshine. Her lilac eyes were a source of endless kindness, and love. And yet, they could flash red like a demon's ill intent with terrible fury. Yet, even in her most impatient, Yang never got more than mildly annoyed around Ruby. Yang had nothing other than kind motherliness for her dear sister. Yang was like her sun. Right now, Ruby felt she was a planet being thrown out of her orbit. Ruby didn't know how she was going to fit in during her first day at Beacon Academy. Making friends was easier said than done…

Ruby's worries were all washed away when they stepped off the carrier, and onto campus. Beacon was so beautiful, and expansive. The architecture and history exuding from this place made Signal seem tiny in comparison. Ruby, and Yang were both awed by it. Soon Ruby found herself caught up in a wave of ecstasy. Ruby felt like she was floating on cloud nine. All these people, and their _weapons_. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed, head darting back and forth between all the different types of weapons. "That guy's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She had every intention of getting a better look. Yang pulled her back, giving her a slightly weary look. It was a bit painful being pulled back by her dark red hood. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ruby whimpered, being pulled away from her favorite thing in the world hurt more emotionally than physically.

Yang shook her head, her curly, sun like blonde locks swayed in motion. "Easy there, little sister." She said mildly, calming her sister. "They're just weapons."

Ruby got so easily excited by the concept of seeing new types of weapons easily. "Just weapons?" Ruby inquired energetically, going into what she thought was a very poignant speech. Ruby knew Sirius would agree with her wholeheartedly. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" Ruby swooned girlishly like Yang at an Achieve Men concert, hands coming up to hide the blush rising on her face. "Ooh! They're so cool!"

Yang chuckled a bit, easy going smile coming up on her full lips. Yang had to admit she always liked seeing Ruby excited. It was very cute to see Ruby spaz out. It made Yang love her all the more, but Yang felt she might have been excited for the wrong reasons. Ruby, and Yang were sisters. By looking you might not be able to tell easily. Ruby, in comparison to Yang, was quite tiny. Next to her statuesque figure, Ruby might have been a tiny cute puppy. In a way, Ruby might have been considered her antithesis by color scheme alone. Despite evidence to the contrary, Yang recognized they were sisters in body and soul. Ruby was black, and red where Yang was sun like gold. A red hood, and cloak billowed in the wind. Her short, dark hair was kissed red at certain points. A lock of her hair was longer on one side, and streaked with crimson red. They offset the molten quicksilver burning excitably in her eyes finely. Ruby didn't know it, but she was the picture of their mother. Kind protector of the weak, and lover of cookies. Although Yang felt the loving need to preserve this rose, Yang knew Ruby needed sunshine in her diet. She was too wonderful to keep to herself. Yang felt Ruby needed people to appreciate her beautiful soul. "Why can't you swoon over your own weapon?"

Ruby reached down to the small of her back for a red, and black colored device. A loud metallic noise rang out. It extended, and unfurled into a gigantic mean looking scythe. It was at least twice as big as Ruby, it was a wonder how she could even lift the thing. Ruby brought the shaft to her shoulder, hugging it to her cheek like it was a new born puppy. "Of course, I love Crescent Rose." Ruby said lovingly, petting the weapon lightly. She flourished the weapon, letting her sing through the air. Ruby smiled big, letting Crescent Rose rescind into its original state. "I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people." She explained, losing her luminous grin. The dark cloud of her social anxiety settled in again. She settled for starring at her dark colored boots. "Only better…"

Yang surprisingly pulled her red hood over her head, obscuring her vision for a moment. Ruby pulled the hood off, seeing Yang's smile get ever bigger. It was comforting for Ruby to see it. "Oh… C'mon, Ruby." She said encouragingly. "You should try making some friends of your own."

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Suddenly, Yang was gone in a blaze of speed. Four people appeared beside her like lightning. Their combined speed was overwhelming. It sent Ruby into a literal tornado of confusion. She barely had a moment to register her older sister's goodbyes. She had so many questions all at once. None of them were answerable. Ruby dizzily spun until she landed butt first on the ground. She hit something hard. Several metallic cases scattered around her, one landed right on her. A familiar face came into view. Big reddish brown eyes starred down at her, blinking at the scene in surprise. "Ruby?" He asked quizzically, leaning down to see if she was okay. He offered a hand, Ruby took it. The case sitting on her chest thudded to the ground instantly. Ruby bounded up, embracing Sirius. "Sirius!" She exclaimed, exaggerated tears in the corners of her eyes. Sirius might as well been her white knight right now. Ruby blushed at the thought of it. "Yang left," she sniffled, hurriedly explaining it. "I was so confused! Everything turned all topsy turvy, and…"

"You almost blew us to kingdom come, you dolt!" A prim, proper and very angry voice snapped. A girl with almost pure white everything screamed at her. Ruby whimpered, hiding behind Sirius in a blaze of red. "Who are you…?" She asked in a small, scared voice. She peeked out from behind Sirius, using him as shield against whoever this frightening person was.

Sirius grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "This is frightening vision of cold beauty is Weiss Schnee." He gestured to Weiss casually, hand coming down to tap the curved hilt of Fragarach. "My friend I told you about in my text."

"I didn't think your friends could be so scary Sirius," Ruby muttered. Sirius' grin thinned into a smirk. He jokingly played it off, trying to lighten the tension a bit. "I get scared of her sometimes, too. I'm rather scared for my own life right now, in fact. Don't feel you're alone in this."

Ruby giggled. Weiss scoffed, snatching up one of the cases. "Don't joke like that, Sirius!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly, opening up the case to reveal a dozen variably colored powered Dust vials all marked with the Schnee sigil. Opening it sent a little puff of the stuff into the air. "You know that Dust by nature is explosive." She took out a vial of fire Dust, shaking it about. Red energy leaked from the bottle as she shook it violently, punctuating her rant with firm shakes. "It's a precious resource mined from our company's quarry. Only a brain dead dunce wouldn't understand something so elementary! It's fire, lightning, water! Energy! What's not to-"

"Um, Weiss," Sirius tried his best to warn her about the impending cloud of crimson doom. Weiss only got angrier, glaring daggers at him. "Don't interrupt me! I'm lecturing this irresponsible urchin on the importance of Dust safety!" She focused her cold stare back onto Ruby, "Is any of what I'm saying sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss shook the bottle once more, it glowed with crimson power. It reflected her mood. Generally cranky and pissed off. Not that Sirius could completely blame her. If it wasn't Ruby, he might have been a bit mad, too. Only he'd be slightly more understanding than Weiss.

Sirius sighed; _Might as well take preventative measures_, he thought blandly. A green Dust crystal peeked out from his sleeve. The substance reached Ruby's nose. A loud shrill sneeze rocked the air in more ways than one. An explosion of lightning, fire, and ice caught them all up. Sirius concentrated all of his energy into the crystal. It cracked, and shattered to summon a barrier of wind to protect them all. A cool breeze blew away the threat. It only chilled Weiss' already sour mood to below zero. "You utter dolt! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Weiss screeched, stamping her foot on the ground. "If Sirius wasn't here, I'm sure we would have been blown off the cliff!"

Sirius shook his head, taking a step forward. He placed himself between his two friends. His usual cheerful demeanor melted away to reveal a more stern face. "You're exaggerating again, Weiss. I'm sure it would have been good regardless." He said bluntly, gesturing to the burnt, frozen shell that was once was a suitcase. "If you hadn't been shaking that bottle like a rattle, everything would have been fine. You shouldn't pin the blame all on Ruby. You at least share a good portion of the blame. Let's just consider this an accident and move on."

"I'm really sorry," Ruby apologized shyly, poking her fingers together. She couldn't bring herself to look Weiss in the eye out of fright. Sirius patted on the shoulder comfortingly, offering her an apologetic smile. "Look, Weiss." He said approvingly. "Ruby says she's sorry."

Weiss ignored him, and pressed further onto Ruby. Weiss turned up her nose at Ruby, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Aren't you a bit young to be attending Beacon?" She probed Ruby taciturnly. "This isn't a preschool. We're here to fight monsters. You should be better aware of your surroundings."

"Look, Princess!" Ruby snapped, courageously taking a step from her place beside Sirius. "I said I was sorry!"

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A new voice calmly chimed in. If there was single word Sirius could think of to describe this new girl it was monochrome. Her entire outfit was comprised of black, and white colors. He had to admit she pulled off the color scheme well. It matched perfectly with her spotless olive complexion, and pretty wavy onyx hair. A black bow tying her hair on the top of her head twitched. There was a strong breeze going by. She glanced between them with sharp amber cat like eyes. Sirius met eyes with the girl. A scent caught on his nose. His nose twitched…he smelled the distinct scent of…a cat. Her nose twitched as well. He figured his secret was null, and void to the new girl. Not that he was particularly trying very hard to hide it. But, he got a mysterious feeling from this girl. It made him innately curious. Their eyes locked for a distinct moment. It was an acknowledgement. He knew he wouldn't tell. Definitely not Weiss… God, no. That would set off a fire storm that could surpass anything Ruby accidentally set off.

The girl padded up to them, footsteps as quiet as a ghost in the night. She had a book in one hand, and the distinct appearance of the Schnee brand Dust vial Weiss was holding moments ago. He supposed it flew off during that spectacular fireworks display. At least she was nice enough to return it.

Weiss smirked, throwing a piercing look at Ruby. "Finally! Some recognition!"

Monochrome, as Sirius had named her, continued in a piercing manner. Sirius had to admit she had metaphorical set of brass balls to talk to Weiss like that. He liked Monochrome already. She hated the company just as much as he did. "Schnee Dust is also the same company known for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

Weiss was incensed. Ruby chortled. Blake was completely stoic. Sirius immediately figured out something. It all clicked into place in his mind.

"Not to mention crappy Dust securing methods." Sirius added helpfully, turning to the new girl. "Can I have that? Thank you very much." She handed him over the Dust vial carefully. He threw her a grateful smile, holding the bottle between his fingers to display a point. "I mean, for serious, guys." He made a 180 look at the pair of butlers watching the scene. His reddish brown eyes narrowed dangerously on them. "This is the reason why roughly 3,000 people a year die from accidental Dust detonations." He scolded them, careful _not_ to shake the insecure vial at them. "I'm a rookie Huntsman, and I know what this stuff does to people without Auras to shield them. Do I need to double check your work next time? It would be your jobs if anyone here got hurt." He shook his head, harsh eyes softening to a concerned look. "I sincerely don't want to see anybody lose their jobs over this."

They both bowed their heads deeply in shame to Sirius. They muttered regretful apologies. Sirius smiled a little. "Nobody got hurt. It's okay if you both secure the Dust better next time. Just get good, okay?" He asked cheerfully. Both of the sweating employees let out a visible relieved breath. "Yessir, Mr. Caelestinus."

Weiss was shocked. "So you mean…"

Ruby let out a little happy cheer. "It wasn't my fault!" Ruby latched onto Sirius, giving him a tight hug. "This completely clears my name! Thank you, Mr. Valedictorian!"

Sirius shrugged, blushing a bit. "I only know because Mr. Branwen taught it in class." He gestured informally to the new girl. "I think we have our new friend to thank for giving me the hint I needed." Sirius took off his hat, revealing a pair of brown, and black colored furry dog ears perched atop of his head. He held his hat to his chest as a sign of respect as he gave a small bow to the new girl. "I'm Sirius Caelestinus. I'm way less famous than Weiss, but I'm sure you probably know who my dad is by the name."

Blake blinked, not expecting him to reveal his dog ears to her out in public. Sirius knew she was a Faunus. It was unusual to meet the Faunus stepson of the President of Schnee Dust; the very same company who oppressed their people. Blake checked herself before she spoke. It wouldn't pay to look shocked. It was like how Adam taught her. Play it cool, and no one will know. She silently asked why he hadn't revealed her identity outright. Wasn't he a dog of the Schnee?

Blake took his outward stretched hand, noting the boyish smile he held for her. It was very disarming. Blake made sure to not put very much stock in it. It was best to be friendly on the surface. Not trust him immediately. "I'm Blake Belladona." She returned his greeting. Blake hadn't intended to yield a smile. It was odd…how infectious his grin was. "It's nice to meet you."

Sirius shook her hand. "Likewise, Blake." He nodded at the other two girls, lips curling into an even bigger smile. "This is my prodigy friend Ruby Rose. Well, I think you already know the Ice Princess by reputation alone."

Ruby blushed luminously. She didn't want to refute the praise. On the other hand… Weiss griped, not appreciating the label. "Don't call me that, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged carelessly, patting Weiss on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Snowy. I believe you more than make up for it in other ways. Your good points outweigh everything else."

It was Weiss' turn to redden. "W-whatever." She stammered out. It was the combination of his pet name for her, and the flattery. "I know you're just trying to embarrass me."

"Clever girl, Weiss." He admitted, jokingly prodding Weiss. Despite his kidding around, he felt he was telling the truth. He pulled Weiss over to him closely by snaking an arm over her shoulder, displaying her cuteness to everyone else. "That's actually my favorite thing to do in the world to do. You're so cute when you get all flustered. It's my life's mission to show the real Weiss Schnee to everyone. Especially perfect strangers like Blake."

Weiss squirmed out of his embrace. "Y-you dolt!" She managed to bite out defensively. "I'm not cute!"

"I dunno," Ruby impishly reasoned, devilish smirk on her lips. "You looked pretty darned cute, Weiss. I'm going to agree with Sirius out of spite."

"You're just as big of a dolt as him if you think that!" Weiss half-heartedly snapped back, unable to meet anyone else's eyes. Even her servants looked reasonably amused. Even Blake was smiling knowingly. Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She marched on without saying another word. The servants shared a look. They gathered their mistress' things, and obediently followed along. One of them clapped Sirius on the back, "You do know how to make Miss Weiss lose her cool, sir." He commented with a laugh.

Sirius shrugged carelessly, plopping his Fedora back down onto his head. "It's only what friends are for." He shouted that loud enough for Weiss to hear. Weiss only echoed back with her signature, "DOLT!"

They all shared a good laugh. Sirius knew he might pay for it later, but at least he got to appreciate her long slender legs one last time. He grinned from ear to ear. He looked to the side. Blake was already gone. He had to admire that speed, and quiet sleek movement. Sirius didn't mind watching her leave, either.

Ruby looked up at him with big silvery eyes, raising a dark eyebrow. "What are you starring at, Sirius?"

Sirius blushed a bit, coughing to his fist. It was an outright lie, but he couldn't tell little Ruby about his admiration of their suggestive swaying gaits. Yang would kill him… "I was admiring their weapons, Ruby." He replied innocently. "I think Blake's weapon is a Ninjato with a built in 9mm pistol. Perhaps it's a sword built into a sheath. Its sheath has a sharpened edge. If she took it out, maybe she'd have two swords to fight with."

Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement. "You think so?!" She squealed girlishly. "That's so cool! What do you think your friend Weiss' is?"

Sirius chortled, watching Ruby getting excited was kind of cute. He patted her on the head affectionately. "Calm down, lil' Red." He said soothingly, ruffling her hair a bit. "I bet you could ask her when you see her again. Think of it as a way to break the ice next time you see her."

"Figures you wouldn't tell me." Ruby pouted, crossing her arms. "You've got such a discerning eye. You'd know right off the bat."

Sirius grinned at her broadly, shrugging a bit. "I can't tell everything just from looking. Just some immediate details and deductive reasoning come into play." He poked Ruby in her inflated cheek playfully. "I know you're just as discerning as me, Ruby. Now, if I told you, those would be spoilers. You should find out by talking to Weiss."

Ruby reddened her signature color at that. She resigned a tiny sigh. "You sound like Yang, Sirius." She frowned slightly, fretting to herself. "Weiss seems way harder than anybody to talk to. I get the distinct feeling she'll bite my head off next time she sees me."

Sirius couldn't help thinking that would be true. Mostly because Sirius knew Weiss had a short fuse. Only Yang's was infamously shorter. "Only the Grimm are scarier, Ruby." He nodded sagely. "But, who is the ninety pound junior reaper who takes on roughly a dozen Beowulf three times her size, and four times her weight class as a warm up?"

"That's me." Ruby admitted shyly, acceding in a small voice. "I dunno, Sirius. Killing monsters is much easier to me than talking to new people. It's a little scary…" Ruby trailed off, going quiet after her candid confession. She looked away from him. It was hard to admit her faults. Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry, Ruby." Sirius said gently, pulling her close to him. "Just take baby steps. When it comes down to it, you got Yang, Bunny, and me. We're not expecting you to make a million friends on your first day. Even one would suffice. You already have one next to you supporting you."

Ruby beamed contently. She felt a bit at ease with Sirius by her side. "Okay, Sirius." She agreed mildly, "thanks for the support, cuz."

Sirius chuckled easily, giving Ruby a quick squeeze. "It's what family is for, kiddo."

"Ruby!" A new pair sauntered up to them. Sirius, and Ruby recognized them immediately. Jaune, and Bunny came up to them with the broadest smiles on their faces. Jaune was a tall young man. He was easily several inches taller than Sirius; and honestly a bit more masculine looking in facial features, and build. Even then, Jaune had an aura of a boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. They could see he had certain brightness about him with his messy golden blond hair, and soft baby blue eyes. Maybe it was the white armor he was wearing over his hoodie. A white breast plate and pauldrons were strapped to him with brown straps. He reminded Sirius a bit of a white knight with the color scheme. A sword with a blue wrapped hilt, and a pure white metallic sheath hung from his hip. Sirius processed his weapon immediately. He wondered if it had any special features. He could ask that later.

"Hi, Sirius!" She giggled, throwing out a little joke. "Long time no see." Bunny lit up even further when she greeted Ruby. "Ruby! Hello, angel!" Bunny came up, and gave them both a big hug. Ruby blushed, embracing the girl back. Bunny was a Patch native and longtime friend of the family. The Monroes lived next door to their home. Bunny's family had been a consistent part of her life since Ruby could remember. When her mother passed away, Bunny's mother babysat her. Bunny took care of her as well whenever her mother had work. The Monroe family were ordinary people, unlike her family. They were very kind people. That's what counted to Ruby.

Right now, Bunny was cutting off her air. Despite her slight looks, she could be strong at unexpected times. "Bunny…" Ruby choked out. Sirius was going a bit blue in the face, too. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Bunny sputtered hurriedly, letting them both go. "I'm so sorry!" She looked worriedly between them both. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sirius waved her off, taking a few breathes to catch put the wind back into him. "It's fine, Bunny. Right, Ruby?"

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are." She replied sweetly, she glanced at the guy. Ruby immediately recognized him for an embarrassingly specific reason. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" She asked bluntly.

Jaune whitened, shoulders slumping. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

Sirius chimed in, walking over to the guy. "Oh, hey. You're the dude I flew into earlier. Sorry about that." He gave the guy a pat him on the shoulder. "And for suggesting we dispose of your body." He added the last bit jokingly. "I just didn't think my little pampered princess would last a minute in jail."

Jaune had a very confused look on his face. "You have a weird sense of humor." He observed plainly. None the less, a smile came onto his face. "I forgive you, though;" He teased right back at Sirius. "Just as long as you get me Weiss' autograph. We'll call it even then."

"Blackmail, huh? You're surprisingly shrewd." Sirius laughed heartily, clapping both of his hands on Jaune's shoulders. "I can tell we'll get along alright."

Bunny giggled, watching the two boys banter. "That's Jaune, Ruby. He's…"

Ruby managed to complete the sentence for Bunny. "Vomit Boy." She said innocently. "I remember him from the ship."

"Ruby!" Bunny scolded her. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Sorry," Ruby winced, apologizing genuinely. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaunce waved her off, smiling self-consciously. "D-Don't worry about it." He fumbled with his words a bit. He gestured to himself, pulling together whatever little self-confidence that wasn't shot. "I might just call you Crater Face, though." He teased, chuckling lightly. "If you don't mind, Ruby."

Sirius sniggered. "He's got you there, Ruby. Don't know what might have happened if I wasn't there to help."

Ruby pouted, glaring non-menacingly at the two boys. "You're both mean." She huffed, going along with joke. "I'm not sharing my cookies with either of you later."

Bunny giggled, wrapping an affectionate arm around Ruby. "It looks like you're both in trouble."

"I wouldn't mind eating your cookies, Ruby." A new person said lasciviously, big grin on his face. He was a tall, skinny young man. One might say he was rail like, or like a stick with his presence. Two tiny brown animal ears were perched on his head among the literal bird's nest that made up his brown hair. A large hawkish nose was the main thing that stuck out most about his face. Dark five o'clock shadow ran along his face. Sirius wondered if he ever shaved.

Suddenly, a large tan fist collided with his head. It was literally the size of his head. The young man was literally a smoking heap on the ground. "You a real dumbass, brotha." The man scolded with a very thick tropical accent. He was a very tall, broad man. Tall might have been an understatement. He dwarfed everyone in his presence. Even Jaune looked like a deer in the headlights at the sight of his mighty physique. Phil was definitely pudgy, but there was undeniable power in his thick muscular limbs. They were decorated by a host of black tattoos. They depicted the many symbolic things that might have only been understood by those familiar with the history of his tribe. The fingers of black flames scrawled up the side of his neck, and touched his cheek. These made him feel imposing to anyone who didn't know him. Yet, there was certain gentleness in big brown his eyes that told otherwise. Furry brown ears twitched around his upward spiking faux hawk. His thin brown furry tail jutted out from his shorts, swaying behind him slowly. A little tuft black puffed out at the end, similarly to a certain species of boar. "Sayin' that is off in the outer limits of stuff say to Yang's little sista, ya dig?"

"I think he should, Phil. I would have made him dig it if he didn't get it." Sirius surely wasn't intimidated by him. At the sight of each other, they shared a familiar smile. Sirius walked up to him in excitement in his gait. Their hand slapped together thunderously acting as a prelude to the embrace they pulled each other into. "My brotha!" Phil roared joyously, thudding his huge hand on Sirius's back. "Good to see ya!"

"Likewise, bro. Likewise." He thudded his hand in a similar fashion before breaking it off. "I think you dug Tim an early grave, Phil. Not that he didn't deserve it." Sirius said solemnly, walking over to the burnt body of his friend. He poked Tim in the side with his shoe. The Meer Kat Faunus twitched, and sprang to his feet. He shook the ashes off himself. "I'm not dead just yet!" He hollered, dusting off his clothes. He touched his head, feeling the new bruise starting to throb tenderly. He grimaced, throwing a pointed glare at the gigantic man. "What's the big idea!?" Suddenly, Sirius' fist collided Phil's head. He glared at Sirius. Sirius' glare was just that much sterner. His eyes flashed cold quicksilver for a moment. Tim shrank after a moment. "H-hey, Sirius." Tim stammered, tugging at his hot collar. "Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Weather's weather, dude." Sirius shrugged carelessly, putting a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Ruby's "cookies" are safely protected." He said coolly, patting his shoulder for emphasis. "Unless you want to take that up with Yang, buddy. I think you'll be sky high enough to consider yourself a Flying Squirrel after that possible attempted theft. You'd practically be a meteorologist by touch down."

Tim audibly gulped. Jaune even sweated a bit. Whoever this Yang person was, they had to be a scarily overprotective sibling. Ruby stared, tilting her head thoughtfully. Her sterling silver eyes lit up. "You can have my cookies, Tim." Ruby piped up, taking out a bag of cookies. Ruby, like the kid she was, was blissfully unaware of what they meant by "cookies". The cookies in reality were chocolate chip. "Here, Tim, you can have some." Ruby chirped, handing him the cookies.

Tim gladly took the bag. He was so happy that he was on the edge of tears. "Ruby…" He sniffed dramatically, tears on the edge of his eyes. "Not's not what I meant, but thanks. You're so very kind."

Ruby raised an inquiring thin, dark red eyebrow. Tim opened up his mouth; two fists collided with Tim's skull at once. Tim was once again in a smoking heap on the floor. A distinct cocktail of ozone, and brimstone coursed through the air. Ruby's cookie baggie was in Sirius' hand. He took out a cookie, and stuffed a cookie in Ruby's mouth. Ruby's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Just ask your dad to explain when you're old enough, hoodie." Sirius good-naturedly pulled the hood over her head, and poked her nose. "It's not something you should know right now."

Ruby quickly munched up the cookie. She frowned a bit, face forming a cute pout. She looked up at him with big doughy puppy dog eyes after she pulled her red hood off. "You're such a bully, Sirius." Ruby huffed, cheeks puffing up at him once more. "You're keeping secrets from me again."

Sirius patted Ruby comfortingly on the head, "Soldier through it until you're grown up, red."

"It's like dad's here in the flesh…" Ruby moaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Bunny laughed in concert with Jaune. Undeniably, Ruby was the cutest here without Weiss around. Ruby thought of a quick way to regain her street cred again. She felt indubitably embarrassed. "Um, Jaune… I have this!" Ruby said hesitantly, reaching from behind her back. Crescent Rose unfurled before her, scythe blade making a metallic noise when it hit the ground. It landed right next to Tim's head. His eyes bulged out of his head; he let out a little girlish yelp. All of the soot came off of him in a flash movement. He landed in Phil's muscular arms. "Watch where you point that thing, Ruby!" Phil promptly dropped him on the ground. He whistled sharply, admiring the craftsmanship of Ruby's giant scythe. "Ignore de dumb man, Ruby. Dis thing always gets me. Reminds me of Qrow in the flesh. Heck, ya might as well be Qrow in dis setting, Ruby."

Ruby blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Phil." She replied barely audibly. Suddenly, Ruby got an idea. She smiled brightly. "We all made our weapons at Signal. Why don't we all show our weapons to Jaune?"

"Not a bad idea, Ruby!" Bunny cheered. Tim, and Phil both brought out their weapons at once. The large metallic gun metal gray bracer on Phil's left arm transformed into a huge tower shield. A large spike came out from the inside of his shield when he brought it to bear. He slammed it down on the ground, bringing up a huge cloud of dust when it impacted the earth. Tim quickly brought out a large curved Chinese butterfly knife with a revolver mechanism built into the hilt. He made a sharp flourish, cutting though the air. It extended out into the long shaft of a spear. He spun it over his head, and sank into combat stance. Combined Phil, and Tim looked like a force to be reckoned with. Sirius supposed that's why they were partners at Signal.

"I know." Tim said cockily, manifesting the biggest smug grin. "We're badasses."

Sirius patted Tim on the shoulder, giving him a knowing look. "Yeah…in your dreams, buddy. I'm pretty sure even Bunny could beat you in a fight."

Tim's shoulders slumped. He lost his winning smile. "You know, Sirius." He said bluntly. "You are an asshole."

Phil chortled, giving his two cents. "Only ya a bigger one, Timbo."

Tim scowled at the boar and dog Faunus, shooting them a disappointed look. "Both of you are such good friends."

Sirius laughed, throwing an arm over Tim's shoulder. "You know you couldn't live without us." Despite himself, Tim smiled mirthfully. "I suppose there's a reason why I put up with you losers."

If Jaune wasn't impressed before, Jaune was rendered speechless now. "Whoa! You guys made those?!" He exclaimed, mouth agape. He looked to Ruby with her huge scythe. Such a little girl with a huge scythe boggled the mind. It made sense since Tim and Phil were strong looking, but how she could Ruby even lift it?!

"Yup." Ruby cooed, affectionately rubbing her beloved weapon's built in scope. She brought up the huge weapon up by lever that acted as its loading mechanism. "My little girl Crescent Rose is a scythe, and a custom high impact sniper rifle."

Jaune gazed at her weapon blankly. "…A what?"

Ruby cocked the weapon back, making loud grinding sound. "It's a gun, too." She answered simply.

Jaune nodded in comprehension, obviously impressed. "Ohh! That's cool!"

Sirius walked up beside Ruby, superior grin on his face. "If you think that's awesome, you should see Fragarach in action." Sirius cut in, unsheathing his sword. At first all Jaune saw was the cool, and stylized looking. It didn't seem at that different from anything he'd seen in weapon magazines. Suddenly, a silver colored Dust crystal appeared in his opposite hand. Something mind bending happened: The crystal in his hands glowed bright silver. The crystal cracked, and shattered into a million pieces. They danced in the air around the sword. Suddenly, a mass of crystal overtook the blade. It was shaped, and molded into an entirely different shape by Sirius' silver colored aura made manifest to the naked eye. A loop of pure light glided over the weapon, shaping the weapon into something new. It curved the end of the shaft crystal into a familiar crescent shape. Light dissipated, and crystal shattered to reveal another scythe in Sirius' grasp. It was only half as large as Ruby's Crescent Rose. None the less, it was still huge. It was silver, and gun metal black along its shaft. The massive obsidian blade curved into a threatening image when it glinted in the sun. He shouldered the reaper's weapon of choice. Beside him, Ruby looked like the image of the boy beside her. Sirius' reddish brown eyes turned quicksilver like Ruby's. Now that Jaune thought about it, Sirius did look like Ruby a bit. With the shared silver in their eyes, it was uncanny. One revelation at a time had to be addressed, though.

Jaune struggled to put words together, blue eyes bulging out of his sockets. "F-firstly," he started, stuttering a bit. "How the heck did you do that?"

Sirius shrugged, answering mildly. "It's my Semblance." A red dust crystal slid into his hand from his sleeve. It cracked into oblivion, making a crimson flame manifest in his hand. He lifted his hand up to show Jaune. It was snuffed out by the closing his fist. "I can manipulate the contents of Dust crystals to my liking."

Ruby raised her hand, enthusiasm lit up her voice. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I explain why Fragarach turned into a scythe?"

Sirius only gestured for Ruby to continue in his stead. Ruby beamed at Sirius. Sirius smiled right back at her. "Okay," Ruby coughed into her fist, assuming a more calm expression. "Sirius' weapon is different from most weapons. His weapon is more arcane in construction. It was created by a very famous Faunus weapon smith named Sirius Lavender during the Great War. Not only was he a famous smith. He was also an unrivaled Huntsman in his day. He made it to supplement his Semblance. And as you know, Semblances are semi-hereditary. They are very rarely passed along. His great-great-grandson and my favorite cousin Sirius inherited his weapon, name, and his Semblance."

Crescent Rose was already put away. She wrapped her arm around Sirius', hugging on it. "Sirius is pretty amazing, isn't he?" Ruby asked sweetly. "He graduated top of his class from Signal. He's super smart, and sweet. Besides my uncle, dad, my dog Zwei and my big sister Yang, I think he's my fifth favorite person in the entire world!"

Sirius flushed a grim shade of crimson. "I'm not so great Ruby," he said modestly, sheepish smile coming onto his face. "I only got this far because our Uncle is such a good teacher. I put my nose to the grindstone because I wanted to be Huntsman. I'm not so different from you, Ruby." He poked Ruby on her nose, and gestured to grandiose façade of Beacon. "Or anybody else at this school. I'm new to this place, too. And I'm going to become the best Huntsman possible. When it comes down to it, we all are here for the same reason."

Ruby listened intently. She felt uplifted by his words. Sirius did have a way with words that made Ruby at ease. Ruby squeezed his hand. Sirius returned it in earnest.

Bunny smiled tenderly, watching the two cousins hold hands. Jaune turned to bunny with a charming, if cheesy, smile on his face. "I haven't seen your weapon yet, Bunny." Jaune observed, nodding to the modest thin sword hanging from her hip. "It doesn't seem much different from my sword."

"You mean Petal Lasher." Bunny meekly returned, averting her eyes away from Jaune. "It's not quite as cool as everyone else's."

"C'mon, Bunny." Jaune encouraged her sunnily, increasing the width of his perky grin. "I promise I won't laugh, or make fun of you." He put a hand on his heart, jokingly serious in tone. He knocked his breast plate with his fist. "I swear on my honor as a knight of the Arc family."

Bunny found herself laughing. She shyly covered up her laugh with her slight hand. "I shall trust your honor bound pledge, Ser Arc." Bunny unsheathed her thin rapier like sword, revealing its reddish colored blade to Jaune. "This is Petal Lasher, my lovely chain sword!" Surprisingly, the sword disjointed itself into choice segments. Each blood colored razor sharp fragment was tied together by a long thin black chain. The whip sword moved through the air gracefully with Bunny's guiding hand when it spun over her head. It danced through the air with the gentle pink glow of her aura. The flow of her power off set the threatening tone the weapon set itself with. Jaune did not feel like he was beholding a martial arts kata. It was rather more like a gymnastics routine done by a professional athlete. She danced to non-existent music, revolving like a ballerina on the tip of her toe. Jaune was in awe, unquestionably entranced by her enchanted ballet.

"That's beautiful…" He muttered absently. Bunny's dance came to a head. She curtseyed, and bowed to Jaune. That caused Jaune to clap. Bunny's flush illuminated the area. She smiled a bit; her red sword came together again. She sheathed it accordingly with a flourish. She looked to Jaune expectantly, "Can I see yours, Jaune?" Bunny requested kindly, clasping her hands together in front of her; eagerness shown in Bunny's big brown eyes. "I'd like very much to see it."

As embarrassed as Jaune felt, he couldn't deny that face. He unsheathed Crocea Mors, followed cacophony by mechanical noises. His sheath unfurled into a white shield lined with gold. Two half-moon shaped arcs of gold were emblazoned side by side together in its center. Ruby's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Sirius gave the weapon a studious eye. He could feel their eyes on him. Jaune dreaded their verdict. Their judgment hung in the air for two stale moments. Ruby leaned in, gasping in surprise. "Wow. You don't see 'em made like this anymore. You think it's a Great War era weapon, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded without missing a beat. The scythe dissipated in a flash of light, and a crack of glass. It was replaced by the image of simply its gun like hilt. The remains of the Dust rearranged itself back into the wicked pointed sword, swirling around the hilt like leaves caught in a gust of autumn air. Reassembling itself atom by atom until it was a blade once more. He sheathed it, and walked over to Jaune to stand by Ruby. No one batted an eyelash except for Jaune. It was a simple sight to everyone else, but it boggled Jaune's mind. He'd never seen anything like it in his life. "I do, Ruby." He concurred brightly, leaning in with Ruby to get a better view. "It's finely constructed." Sirius' newly reddish brown eyes went over the blade, studying it intently. He knocked on his shield, causing Jaune to wince. "Shield is made finely as well. It's soundly taken care of, great condition. Everything I see fits the bill for Grimm annihilation. This is no museum piece, although I'm sure it has many fascinating stories behind it."

Jaune stared blankly, not expecting such a positive reception. "You mean you like it." Jaune said in blatant surprise, almost dumbfounded.

Sirius grinned widely, showing off his sharp wolfish K-9s. "Absolutely!" Sirius exclaimed, giving Jaune a fond punch to the arm. "I consider it a privilege to be near a piece of history. It pleases me to see another weapon survived such a chaotic era wholly intact. The Great War was no picnic. People fought for their freedom. They gave their lives to maintain the future for us. Weapons like this were the instruments of change. By being handed down a weapon like this, you're being entrusted with the dreams and hopes of their former owners. People like them fought so we may be free. It's our jobs," He put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, looking him in the eye with a profound intensity he'd only seen before in his own Huntsman father. "Jaune, to act in accord to that responsibility as future Huntsmen. There is no shame to bare your sword and shield in defense of what you value."

Jaune stood there for a moment, stunned by Sirius' words. "I-I," Jaune spoke up finally, fumbling with his words some. "I never really thought of it like that before. I used to think Crocea Mors was just a hand me down. I took it because my family couldn't afford to arm me with the newest fangled tech wonder like in those magazines I used to read." A new found sense of pride welled up in him, Jaune looked Sirius dead in the eye to affirm this. "I get it now, though. Thanks for setting me straight, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged carelessly, cracking an even huger smile. He snaked a friendly arm around Jaune's shoulder. "No, problem." He said casually, gesturing in Bunny in a dramatic fashion. "Just promise me you'll take care of Bunny with Crocea Mors." A suggestive waggle of his dark eyebrows tagged his acute observation. "Because I see you two are friendly already. You move fast, Casanova. I should have known you were a smooth talking, white horse riding Chevalier the moment I collided with you."

Jaune blushed brightly, stepping away in a hurried manner. Crocea Mors somehow bounced out of his hands , and into its sheath. Within a moment, Jaune shield smoothly transformed back into its sheath form. It was a clumsy move on Jaune's part, but an undeniably graceful move on the weapon's part. It even soundly clipped to his belt. Sirius wondered if they were magnetized to one another. "Wha-what can I say," Jaune stammered, putting on that charming smile. "I'm smooth, and sweet like the name Jaune Arc suggests."

"Smooth like sand paper," Tim deadpanned.

"Only you worse, Timmy." Phil sniped instantly. Tim deflated promptly. He was not able to find a swift counter. Bunny laughed, taking Jaune's arm. "I think I was caught by his knightly charms well enough."

Ruby giggled, looking over the two with knowing silvery eyes. "I should have known." She teased them, gaining an impish smirk. "Wait until I tell Yang that you found a boyfriend on her first day. Yang will want to know everything."

Bunny huffed, fuming a bit to herself. "If you do that, snookums." She used her pet name for Ruby pointedly, giving her the evil eye. "I won't bake you any more cookies."

Ruby paled a stark shade of grey. "You wouldn't!"

Bunny merely smiled. It was angelic, and yet evil at the same time. Jaune gulped. Suddenly, he gained a new found sense of "respect" for Brooklyn Monroe. "I would."

Ruby yelped, hiding behind Sirius in a flash of rose petals. Sirius chortled, "It looks like you awoke the Vengeful Angel of Signal, Ruby. I don't think that's an idle statement."

Brooklyn turned her sharp eyes onto Sirius, causing him to throw his hands up in surrender. He sweated a bit. "Even I'm powerless against her," He admitted quietly. Ruby whispered back fearfully, cowering behind Sirius. "I don't blame you."

Suddenly, there was a shrill keying of a megaphone. Wearing a cowboy hat, Asher stood further down into the courtyard. He was directing a group of freshmen to the auditorium. The distinct twang of his Vacuo accent was plowing through device. "Okay, freshies. This way to the auditorium. Be orderly, and most of all prompt. Headmaster Professor Ozpin is going to be giving an opening speech which I'm sure will be warm, and welcoming to you all with no sense of ambiguity what so ever. Maybe, who knows. Ozpin is kind of weird like that."

Taylor stood beside him, gesturing to the way forward. "This way…" She muttered quietly, they followed her commands. "You're all very good at following directions. You're all good, sensible freshmen. Not like sheep, or cows at all."

Alissa waved a flag, marching forward to lead everyone. "Hop step to it, guys!" She shouted energetically. "You can't keep Ozzy waiting! Goodwitch will put you in her witchy brew if ya do!"

Kuro sighed, folding his arms right beside her. "She's exaggerating," he stated blandly. "You totally have nothing to fear from Ms. Goodwitch; Unlike Miss Blackwitch who was an actual apostate. She taught Alchemy here before she was arrested for secretly making Grimm chimera in her lab in the underbelly of the school. Now, she was a piece of work. You have no idea how many of those things we had to take out when they got loose."

The former Signal students, and Jaune stared at the weird scene. Ruby shrugged, observing plainly. "Looks like they're heading to the opening assembly." Ruby suddenly had a realization, puffing up her cheeks. "That means Yang is gonna be there, too. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind for abandoning me."

"Weiss is gonna be there, too." Sirius offered, and palmed his head. He massaged his temples, trying to calm himself down. "No doubt Weiss is gonna have a bone to pick with me for teasing her."

Tim stared banally at them. "That's what you're worried about. I have more questions regarding the weird stuff these dudes are sayin'."

Phil shook his head, pushing his friend forward. "Don't be nitpickey, brudda. Just follow lockstep wit dem."

Bunny giggled at the exchanges, looking up at Jaune with a kind smile. "It looks like this will be a full year."

"Yep," Jaune agreed pleasantly, gesturing forward to the rest of the group. "Shall we?"

Bunny agreed happily, taking his arm once more. "We shall, my dear squire."

Sirus looked to Ruby. They shared a smile, wordless confirmation at its best. They could definitely ace their first year together like a family should.

They all took a step forward into the future. Not knowing how these first steps in their journey would lead; or how this would affect their destinies, and the very fate of Vale itself.


End file.
